Summer Meets The Demon
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: If I got rid of my demons, I'd lose my angels. Finn Balor/Summer Rae


**So this one-shot has been on my mind for a while now and I wanted to take a break from all my requests and write this, I hope ya'll don't mind.**

 **So this story is based during NXT Takeover: R Evolution.**

 **I own absolutely positively nothing.**

* * *

Summer Rae was super excited to finally be home in NXT. Its been awhile since she was in NXT and she knew there were going to be a lot of people she didn't know. But she missed all of her friends and couldn't wait to see them again. And she remembered how nice everybody was in NXT, there would be no problems.

As soon as she stepped though the doors she felt complete. People were always so friendly here, and everybody welcomed Summer back with open made sure not to tell anybody she was going to be there, she wanted to surprise them.

Summer knocked on the Woman's Locker Room door as she heard Sasha Banks yell. "Come in!"

Summer opened the door and smiled. "Hey Boo"

"SUMMER!" Sasha yelled as she leaped into Summer's arms.

Sasha and Summer have been best friends since Sasha signed with NXT. Sasha was super shy when she first walked into the Woman's Locker room but Summer started talking with her and they have been friends ever since.

"I didn't know you were going to be here" Sasha said as she and Summer sat down on the bench.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you." Summer said.

"Well you totally did, I'm so happy your here" she giggled.

Summer smiled. "Me too. So are you Charlotte gonna tear the house down tonight?

"Of course. I can't wait to go out there" Sasha said.

"I can't wait to see it, you two are going to steal the show I know it" Summer said squeezing Sasha's knee.

"Aw, thanks. So you wanna meet everybody, there's some new people here" Sasha aaked.

'Sure, why not? Summer agreed as she and Sasha stood and walked out the door.

As soon as they walked out of the room and down the hall they bumped into the NXT Woman's Champion, Charlotte.

"Oh hey, Summer. What are you doing here?" Charlotte smiled as they hugged.

"I just wanted to see you guys! And your doing a great job as champion" Summer said.

"Wow, thanks Summer. I'd love to stay and chat but I got an interview" Charlotte said.

"Of course your the champ, your a busy. I understand" Summer smiled.

"Thanks, but we should talk in catering. I'll be there in about... 20 minutes?" Charlotte asked.

"Sound's good to me" Summer agreed

"Great, see you then" Charlotte nodded. She waved at Sasha before leaving the two alone again.

"So, you ready for that tour?" Sasha asked.

"Let's do it"

* * *

When Sasha said there was a lot of new people backstage she wasn't kidding! Summer's feet felt like hell! It probably wouldn't have taken them so long if they wouldn't have stopped to take a selfie every five minutes.

Eventually Sasha and Charlotte had to leave, their match was coming up soon. So Summer decided to sit and watch the rest of the special with Bayley and Becky Lynch.

As she walked to The Woman's Locker Room she couldn't help but feel like someone was behind her, so she turned around and nearly had a heart attack as Finn Balor stood behind her in full body paint.

"Shit, I was going to attack you!" Summer cursed.

"Sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was scare you" Finn apologized.

"Its ok. I'm Summer Rae" Summer said as she and Finn shook hands.

"Finn Balor, Its a pleasure to meet you, Summer" he said.

Summer smiled. "Now that I'm getting a better look at things your paint looks really cool"

"Thank you, you look beautiful as well" he complimented.

"Oh, thank you!" Summer blushed.

"Here to see your friends?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, plus I wanted to meet all of the new talent" she said as Finn nodded his head.

"Its nice to see someone from the main roster so interested in developmental" Finn said as Summer nodded.

"This is where I came from. So I've heard a lot about you, what made you want to sign with WWE?" Summer asked as she walked with him to the Gorilla position.

"At first I didn't want to sign. WWE has contacted 3 times before but I turned them down. But I finally decided to give it a shoot because I didn't want to go through life wondering what would have happened" He said.

"I understand, you didn't know what was going to happen to your career" Summer nodded.

"Exactly, but I was worried about nothing, their treating me just fine" Finn said as they reached their destination. "Well, it was an pleasure to talking with you, Summer. Your a very nice lady"

"Thank you. This was fun" Summer giggled. As Summer shook Finn's hand he kissed the back of it making her blush.

"Enjoy the rest of you evening" Finn said.

"Good luck" Summer smiled as he walked away.

* * *

Summer practically skipped to the Woman's Locker room with a big smile on her face. Finn was such a sweet guy, he was so polite and he sent shivers down her spine when he smiled and kissed her hand.

She opened the locker room door with a huge smile on her face. "Hello ladies"

"Took you long enough. Where were you?" Becky Lynch asked as Summer sat down next to her.

"Oh, I was just talking" she giggled. "What did I miss?"

"Baron Corbin squash Tye Dillinger" Bayley answered.

"Wait one second, who were you talking too?" Becky asked as she started to poke Summer on the side.

"Just Finn Balor" Summer giggled as Becky stopped poking her.

"Oooooh, you like him don't you?" Alexa Bliss piped in.

"Psh, nooooo..." Summer denied.

"Yeah you do. Stop lying" Becky said.

"Ok maybe, but who's to say he doesn't have a girlfriend" Summer said as The Ascension came out.

"He doesn't, trust me" Becky said.

"How do you know?" Summer asked.

"Because I talk to him a lot, he did train me ya know" Becky reminded her.

"I know that! Maybe you like him" Summer teased.

"Um no. Absolutely not" Becky clarified.

"Why not?" Bayley asked as Hideo Itami came out.

"Because, we act like brother and sister, It would be weird. Besides we were talking about you, Summer. Don't try to turn it around" Becky reminded them.

Summer rolled her eyes. "I already admitted that I kinda like him. What else do you want?"

"We want you to do something about it!" Alexa dared as Finn's music hit.

The conversation stopped for a moment as they watched him come out. Summer smiled as the fans went crazy. He's body paint looked amazing, the whole entrance was WrestleMania worthy in Summer's opinion.

"That's kind of heard to do when he's crawling down the ramp" she said.

Bayley laughed. "We didn't mean now, when the match is over"

"You know what? I'll do it" Summer said.

"Good! Text us afterwards, we want to know all of the details!" Alexa laughed as Bayley and Becky nodded.

"Sure thing" Summer nodded as they all continued to watch the rest of the match.

* * *

Summer was planning on watching the rest of the show with the girls but as soon as Finn and Hideo's match was over they were trying to push her out the door. Luckily for Summer she convinced them to let her stay for the woman's match. But when Charlotte and Sasha came back and Becky blabbed, Charlotte literally picked her up and carried her to the men's locker room, knocked on the door and left leaving Summer alone.

The door opened and Summer sighed a sigh of relief when Tyler Breeze opened the door.

"Hey Summer, what can I do for you?"

"Um, I was just looking for... Finn Balor. Is he in there?" Summer asked.

"Let me see" Tyler said as he closed the door.

A couple of minutes later Tyler opened the door. "He said he'll be out in a second"

"Ok, thanks Tyler" Summer thanked him.

"No problem, Sum" Tyler closed the door as Summer started to walk down the hall.

She stopped to sit on of the many creates backstage as she waited for Finn to come out.

Why was she so nervous? She's talked to lots of guys before and she never got this nervous.

Why now?

She watched as Hideo Itami, Bull Dempsey, Jason Jordan, Kevin Owens, Enzo Amore, Big Cass, and countless others came in and out of the locker room before Finn finally walked out.

"Its about time" Summer laughed as Finn sat down next to her.

"You know it takes awhile to get all of this paint off" he said making Summer laugh again.

"Really? I thought it all came off during the match" she giggled.

"I thought so too, but apparently not. So did you enjoy the show?" he asked.

"Yeah it was great. But I missed the main event" she shrugged.

"You did? Why?" he asked.

"I was going to watch it, but Charlotte picked me up and carried me here" Summer explained.

"Why'd she do that?"

"Oh, um. Sh-she wanted me to... Check on you guys" Summer lied.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "She did? That was nice of her"

"Well, you are a family here" Summer laughed nervously. "I'm gonna go, but it was nice talking with you again" Summer hopped off of the create to leave but Finn stopped her.

"Wait, what are you doing later?" he asked as Summer stopped walking.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, if you haven't eaten yet I was hoping we could go and get something" He said.

Summer smiled. "Like a date?"

Finn smiled and nodded. "If you want it to be"

Summer's smile widened. "I'd like that a lot"

Finn took Summer's hand in his as they walked outside. When they walked past Sasha and Becky who were putting their bags in the car, Sasha squealed and Becky gave them the thumbs up.

Summer didn't know where this relationship was going, but one thing was for sure.

She was going to enjoy the moments she had with the demon.

* * *

 **I hope this encourages others to write this couple, because I really like them together. If you do please tell me I'd love to read it.**

 **Don't forget to donate some words to that empty box down there!**


End file.
